


Smarty

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Top Steve McGarrett, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: Beat me and tell me no one will love me better than you do





	Smarty

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics from summary comes from smarty by lana del rey  
> okay, so, masochist!danny is now my absolute favourite thing in the world ever, and odd numbers piss me off so much hence the creation of the masochist!danny series

Danny knew he was playing with fire, he knew very well what consequences his actions would bring once Steve got him behind closed doors, but it doesn’t stop Danny. It’s been a month since Danny got grazed by a bullet during a raid, a month of Steve treating him so delicately, so softly as if he’d shatter into millions of pieces if Steve even fucks his mouth. Danny doesn’t want to be treated like a wilting flower anymore, and if half-heartedly flirting with the bartender snapped Steve into his caveman, possessive, this-is-mine-you-can’t-touch mode, Danny was all for it.

Danny could feel Steve’s eyes burning into the back of his head when he went to get the next round of drinks, he made sure he wore on his favourite pair of slacks, the black one that hugged the curves of his ass and clung onto his thighs like they were painted on, the one that Steve deemed _too criminal for the public._

“Thanks,” Danny smiled sweetly at the bartender as he paid for the next round of drinks, the bartender smiled back, winking at Danny before attending to another customer. He could practically _hear_ the possessive growl Steve more than likely let out after seeing the interaction.

“Brah, the bartender _totally_ has the hots for you!” was the first thing Danny heard as he gave everyone their beer before sitting next to Steve. He turned his attention to Kono, ignoring Steve’s proprietorial hold on his thigh.

“Really?” He said innocently, eyes twinkling with mischief when Steve’s grip tightened, “I didn’t notice.”

Steve trailed his hand further up, making Danny choke on his beer, “Babe, what are-” a sharp intake of breath cut Danny off as he felt Steve’s hand brush over his dick through the confines of his pants, making Danny squirm in his seat. The rest of the team – thankfully – were too busy speaking to each other to notice Danny’s current situation.

Steve leaned in close, lips brushing over Danny’s earlobe, and whispered, “Don’t act dumb, Williams. You’re gonna pay for misbehaving when we get home.” Danny shivered, whimpering under his breath because _fuck,_ Steve was using his _commander voice_ and Danny was only human, goddammit.

They stay for another hour (Steve insisted, asshole), laughing and joking with the team, Danny mentally begging for his hard on to go away. When it was time to bid their goodbyes, Danny was already buzzing with anticipation, eager to see what Steve has planned for him.

“Don’t break him, boss!” Kono called out as they left, making Danny laugh as Steve pulled by the wrist to the parking lot.

When they got to Steve’s place, Danny barely got out of the car before Steve was on him, hand tightly holding his wrist, spinning him around and pressing him against the hood of the car. Steve firmly held Danny’s hand behind his back, keeping him anchored down.

“You’re under arrest,” Steve growled, kicking Danny’s legs apart before fishing into his back pocket to get his handcuffs.

“For what, _commander?”_ Danny asked breathlessly, Steve grabbed his other hand and pinned it behind his back.

“For your whoreish behaviour earlier, bad, bad, boy,” Steve firmly secured the cuffs around Danny’s wrists, making his arms completely immobile. Steve grabbed Danny by the cuffs, pulling him up and dragging him to the house. He quickly opened the door and shoved Danny inside, closing the door behind him as Steve pushed him up against the nearest wall. The roughness of the wall against his hands heighten his pleasure as Steve hungrily kissed him, open mouthed and dirty, licking into Danny’s mouth, making him moan at the back of his throat.

Steve’s hands found their way to Danny’s hips, fingers digging into the fabric covering them.

“Was that on purpose? Huh?” Steve demanded, hand coming up to cup Danny by the jaw, forcing the smaller man to look up at him, “I want an answer, _slut_.”

“Fuck – yes,” Danny admitted, arching his body into Steve’s, craving for more contact.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again, you’re _my_ slut,” Steve delved back into Danny’s mouth, the force of this kiss caused the back of Danny’s head to hit the wall, teeth and tongue colliding as his body melted against Steve’s, allowing Steve to take full control. He trailed kisses along Danny's jaw, nipping at the stubbled skin, before dragging his lips down Danny's neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin, leaving small teeth marks and bruises in his wake.

Steve pulled away, the hand cupping his jaw trailed down and Steve’s long fingers wrapped themselves tightly around his neck, making Danny’s breath hitch and his cock went from a semi to completely hard. His other hand came up and tangled itself in Danny’s hair, fingers pulling at the long strands of hair, causing Danny to whimper. Steve went back in for another open mouthed kiss, biting down hard on Danny’s lower lip, sending shocks of pain down his spine and straight to his dick. Steve’s hand loosened its grip in Danny’s hair as he pulled away again, his tongue ran over Danny’s bottom lip, easing away some of the pain. Steve took a moment to just look at Danny, his rosy cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, his darken eyes clouded with lust and desperation, looking absolutely fuckable, he admired how easily he could reduce his lover to a whimpering, withering mess in a matter of minutes.

He then let go of Danny’s hair, hand brushing over his cheek, fingers tracing the outline of his lips before Steve shoved two of his fingers into Danny’s wet, hot mouth. Danny moaned around Steve’s fingers, sucking them with just as much excitement as if it were Steve’s cock. He then pulled his fingers out of Danny’s mouth, smearing spit all over his cheek before slapping Danny, hard. The shock of the slap sent jolts of pleasure down his spine and to his dick, making it strain uncomfortably in his pants.

“This whore mouth you used to flirt with that bartender, huh?” Steve growled, slapping Danny again. A smile curved itself on Danny’s face, enjoying how aggressive Steve was being with him.

“Oh? You’re enjoying this? Such a slut, _my_ slut,” Steve smirked, eyes wild and dangerous, “Flirt all you want, just know this mouth is _mine_. The only person you should ever speak to like that is _me,_ I own this mouth, all of you. No other man is gonna love you and treat you like _me_ ,” his fingers tighten around Danny’s neck, making a soft red colour rise further up his cheeks, “Do you understand?”

Danny grinned playfully, eyes twinkling with pure ecstasy, “Yes, _sir_.”

Steve then removed his hand from around Danny’s neck and deft fingers then began unbuttoning Danny's shirt, growling at the time it took, he ripped the shirt off, buttons flying everywhere, letting it tangle by the end of Danny's wrists

“Hey boy scout, that was my favourite shirt! You're sewing back on the buttons!” Danny grumbled, glaring at Steve angrily.

“ _Shut up_ , whore, you asked for this,” Steve countered, giving Danny a sharp slap on his hip, intensely eyeing Danny, daring him to tell Steve that he was wrong. Danny kept his mouth shut, a sure sign that he knew Steve was right. “I thought so,” Steve smirked. His hands coming up to brush against Danny’s skin, fingers lightly sweeping over the scar where the bullet grazed his upper arm. Steve let out a growl low in his throat, angry at the scar that now marred Danny’s perfectly pale skin. Steve touches became almost hesitant when he remembered what had happened that day.

“Steve, I’m not going to break,” Danny groaned, how Steve could go from dark and brooding to worried and switching into mother hen mode so quickly was beyond him, as much as he loved Steve’s soft and caring side, gentle touches and sweet kisses, it’s been a while since Steve’s been rough with him and they’re not going to stop now because of a month old bullet wound. “ _C’mon,_ I’ve been a bad, bad boy today, I think I need more reminders of who I belong to,” Danny murmured, voice sweet, almost like honey, making Steve push aside all his worrying thoughts.

He pulled Danny away from the wall, and steered him over to the couch. He sat down first, sitting on the edge as he grabbed Danny by his hips, and began working on taking off his pants, the leather belt making a quiet  _swish_ sound as Steve pulled it from its loops and threw it onto the floor, he then yanked Danny's pants off, letting it pool around his shoes. Before Steve could do anything more, Danny kicked off his shoes and pants, awaiting on what Steve wanted to do next.

“C’mere,” Steve murmured, pulling Danny down so he could straddle his thighs, Steve arm locked firmly around his waist, keeping him balanced while the other hand trailed over his chest, tickling his skin, coming up to pinch his nipple, rolling the perked bud between his fingers, making Danny whine.

“So sensitive,” Steve whispered hotly, his breath ghosting over Danny's neck, he lacked onto the skin at the base of his neck, sucking on a bright red mark.

“Steve,” Danny moaned, jutting his hips forward so he could press his hard cock against Steve's stomach, “Want you so, so bad.”

“Hmmm, after that little act you put on today, I don't know...” Steve contemplated, fingers scraping down Danny's chest, leaving behind small red lines. Danny whined loudly, struggling against the bounds, “But  _Steve-_ ”

“Ah, ah, how ‘bout this, if you take your punishment well for that little act of yours today, I'll fuck you, do we have a deal?” Steve asked, hand lightly caressing his thigh.

Danny nodded frantically, “Yes,  _yes_.”

Steve grinned wolfishly, hands immediately went to remove Danny's boxers, pushing it off and onto the floor. “On your knees now, baby, gonna put that slutty mouth of yours to good use,” Steve ordered, roughly pushing Danny off his lap, spreading his legs so Danny would fit between them. Steve undid his pants, pulling his half-hard cock out of it confines, and stroking it lightly.

“Want your pretty mouth stretched around my cock, getting me all hard and warm and wet so I can fuck you, and you can't touch yourself, alright?” Steve instructed Danny, looking cautiously into the smaller man's eyes.

“Okay,” Danny whispered, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the tip, tongue lightly brushing over the slit. A sharp pull of his hair and a slap to his cheek warned him not to tease, “None of that, whore,” Steve chastised, pulling Danny's hair again to emphasise his point. He forcefully shoved Danny's head further down his cock until the tip hit the back of his throat, making Danny gag around him. Danny relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose, not wanting to disappoint Steve. Danny lost track off time as he knelt, Steve essentially using his mouth as a cock warmer, ever so often Steve would whisper praise to him, allowing him to come up to breathe. But this time, Steve was more forceful.

“Off, off,” Steve roughly pulled Danny off his cock, grabbing a hold of the smaller man's hair and dragged him over to the nearest wall. He slammed Danny face first against the wall, knocking all the air out of his lungs, making him whimper at the back of his throat.

“Steve, why don't we go to the bedroom,” Danny breathed out, his hands pulling against the cuffs.

Steve roughly shoved him against the wall again and pulled his hair, one hand trailing down to tightly wrapping around his neck, tipping his head back slightly, his grip would surly leave finger-shaped bruises in the morning. “Because slut, bad boys don't get fucked in beds,” Steve growled, his teeth grazed over Danny’s ear lobe, making the smaller man shiver against him.

With one final shove, Steve backed away slightly, “Stay right here, yeah?”

Danny nodded, letting his head rest against the wall, breathing heavily. Steve quickly raced off to the study to retrieve the lube, as much as Danny liked the pain, Steve didn’t want to seriously hurt him. He came back into the living room with lube in hand, smiling when he saw that Danny obeyed his orders.

“Good boy,” Steve praised, walking closer to the smaller man, his hand trailing down his back, feeling the tremble in the muscle, “And so eager.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Danny whined, hands struggling against the cuffs, “Want you so bad, _c’mon_.”

Not wanting to waste any more time, Steve slicked up two of his fingers, placing the lube down onto the table and held Danny's asscheeks apart with his now free hand, teasing his slick fingers against his hole, making Danny's arch his back, pushing back against Steve's fingers.

“Dammit, Steve, don't tease,” Danny growled impatiently, letting his head fall forward onto the wall with a soft  _thud_.

“Such an impatient little whore,” Steve murmured lowly, easing both his fingers into Danny's hole, listening for any sounds of discomfort from Danny.

“Steve, I swear to god, if you don't start moving those ridiculously long fingers of yours, I'll -  _oh, oh, fuck,_ ” Danny's mini-rant was cut off by a loud moan as Steve's deft fingers began prepping him. Stretching him out until three of Steve's fingers were pushing in and out of him with ease.

“Steve, ‘m  _fine,_ hurry up,” Danny complained, a needy moan fell from his mouth when he felt Steve's fingers brush over his prostate.

“You're such a greedy little cockslut,  _my_ cockslut,” Steve complied with Danny's pleas, easing his fingers out of his hole before quickly slicking himself up, giving himself a few short strokes to take some of the edge off.

Curling on hand over Danny's hip, he used the other to line himself up with Danny's hole, he pushed his cock all the way in with practiced ease, moaning low in his throat, revelling in the way Danny felt around him. He wrapped his free hand around Danny's waist, keeping him upright as Steve slowly began thrusting in and out of Danny.

Danny moaned loudly, his knees buckling as Steve hit his sweet spot, “Fuck, Steve, harder, faster,  _please,_ ” he shamelessly begged, voice breaking at the end.

Steve moved his hand from Danny's hip to his hair, grabbing a fistful of blond strands, pulling Danny's head back, “Tell me who you belong to,” Steve pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Danny, making him keen in pleasure, “tell me who's the only on that can fuck you like this,” Steve leaned forward, his mouth latching onto the side of Danny's neck, sucking on a deep bruise on top the newly formed finger-shaped ones.

“ _Oh,_ you, Steve, I belong to you and only you, no one -  _fuck_ \- no one but you could make me -  _ah_ \- feel like this,” the words poured out of Danny's as if it were second nature to him, voice broken and needy.

“So good baby, so good for me,” Steve grunted out, his grip in Danny's hair tightening as Steve began a deadly pace, slamming in and out of Danny, hitting his sweet spot dead on with each thrust, making the smaller man whimper, struggling to keep himself up. Steve strengthened his hold around Danny's waist, his other hand trailing down Danny's body, scraping over his nipples, causing Danny to shiver.

“Steve,  _please,_ close,” Danny whimpered, his voice breaking off into a choked out sob, his cock was painfully hard and pressing against his thigh, the stickiness of his precome smearing all over the soft skin.

“Only 'cause you asked so nicely.” Steve trailed his hand further down, hair falling all over his face, tickling his skin as Steve’s fingers wrapping tightly around Danny's cock, causing Danny to moan loudly, jerking his hips forward as Steve began jacking him off, quick and tight. After a few strokes, Danny felt his entire body tense, vision blurring around the edge as he came all over Steve's hand and the wall with a silent shout, knees giving out and legs trembling due to the force of his orgasm. Steve held his messy hand up to Danny's mouth, making him lick off his come from Steve's fingers as his other arm kept Danny from falling as he continued, driving into Danny hard and fast and Danny felt the best kind of used, he slammed into Danny once, twice, before his hips stuttered, biting down onto Danny's shoulder to stifle his shout as he came, filling Danny up.

Steve buried his face in Danny's neck, peppering the sweaty skin with kisses as he slowly pulled himself out of Danny. He felt the wet slide of Steve's come dripping down his thighs, making him feel owned and dirty in all the right ways.

“You okay, baby?” Steve murmured against his skin, hand coming up to push the sweat-slicked hair away from Danny’s face, he directed Danny over to the couch, fishing for the keys to the cuffs from Danny’s discarded pants on the floor by the couch, and unlocked the cuffs, allowing the tangled shirt to fall to the ground. Steve settled down on the couch, pulling Danny so he was sitting on his lap, not caring if his pants would be all messed up.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, one of Steve’s hands rubbed soothingly at the inside of his wrist, Danny was pretty sure the skin was red and irritated but Steve’s touch was so gentle and relaxing, he could care less. “’M great, babe,” Danny hummed sleepily, pressing a small kiss to Steve’s clothed shoulder. Steve’s other hand rubbed large circles on his lower back, making Danny relax further against him, “Don’t ever hold back on me like that again.”

“Try your best to not get shot at again then,” Steve mumbled, bending his head down so he could place a kiss on top of Danny’s head.

“That’s _my_ line,” Danny grumbled, pouting slightly, “’M tiiired, take me to bed, babe.”

“Okay, baby,” Steve agreed. And Steve may or may not had carried Danny to their bedroom in his arms, princess style. And Danny totally _didn’t_ punch Steve when they arrived in the bedroom, absolutely _not._

 _fin._   

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so my exams have started (and i'm slowly dying), so here's some more procrastination porn lmao. also i saw infinity war last saturday and im still in pain.  
> [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)  
> -emily


End file.
